


Danganroupa: The Secret Killing Game

by BadWriter22



Series: Danganroupa: The Secret Killing Game [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Related, Despair, F/M, Gen, Hope, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), References to Canon, School Life of Mutual Killing, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWriter22/pseuds/BadWriter22
Summary: It has been 7 years after the most awful event in human history, the world has start to rebuilded with the help of the future foundation and the new Hope´s Peak Academy.Everything seems fine, until a event that it was planed from the beginning starts to be set in motion.





	Danganroupa: The Secret Killing Game

**Author's Note:**

> It´s my first fic, then don´t be surprise if you see a lot of general errors in this, if you like it i will try to keep going with the project in my own pace and I´m going to try my best .  
> So enjoy the read!

It was a rainy night, It was almost time to close the building, Ushio Higawa was the last man inside the school, he was going to get is keys to close the building and wait for the night guards to arrive.

  
But when he got into his office he found a person, it was hard to say what its physical was because the lights were off, but one thing that he was sure was that he has a child by its height.

  
He thought that It was a student that his parent forgot to pick up, so he approached the figure with caution.

  
“Hey pal! Your parents didn’t arrived already? ”

But when he finished saying those words he enter in shock, because when the figure turned around it was wearing a bear mask and it was pointing a gun to Ushio chest.

  
“What hel…? ”

  
“Upupupupupu! That was more easy than I expected! ” The figure started talking with a voice that would be ideal in a child, but it was unrecognizable to Ushio.

  
“Drop the gun! ” Ushio remained calm and intercepted the situation without fear “Even if you shoot or steal from me the security will come if i take too much time and when they come we know how the situation will…”

  
“What security? ” The child answered with no change in the mood even after what Ushio said “Ohhh! You mean THIS security! ” He turned around and threw a open bag in front of Ushio.

When he looked into the bag a hushing fell of fear and sickening flowed through his body.

  
The bags were filled with the guards heads.

  
Holding the temptation of vomiting inside his body Ushio yelled at the figure “YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU’LL NOT GET AWAY WI…”

  
With the last remark the person walked forward and pointed the gun a centimeter away from Ushio face “I think you should reconsider your choice of words If i were you, because this gun isn’t my only weapon here” with his last threat It was possible to see the color of the attacher mask, a black and white Bear mask.

  
This discovery let Ushio more confused about his situation, but he didn't had time think about It, the Bear figure was without patience so he agreed with calm “Okay i’ll do whatever you want, please just tell me what’s on your mind”

  
“Now that's How i like It!" The child pick up a chair and put It in front of me “Sit down because we have slot to talk”

  
Seeing no way to escape Ushio sat down, but before the figure began to talk he picked up the bag in his back took out a rope and tied up Higawa hands behind the chair “Let’s just have certain that you don’t interrupt me while i’m talking” It look straight to Ushio eyes and spoke with a threatening voice “You don’t want to leave this kid angry! Upupupupu! ”

While he tied up Higawa, he started to clean his mind and think about the situation that he was in with calm. First his agresor, at height It did seemed that he was no older than ten, but it was not likely that a kid that age managed to do all of this alone, so then why the figure didn’t brought help with him in the case something went wrong? Higawa thought about it, but he didn't had enough information. Another mystery about this *child* was it's gender, the tone of the voice could come both from a girl or boy below ten, but he could be fakin it, Ushio was in the dark without any information.

  
But the biggest mystery was it's objective, what anyone could possibly want from…

  
*No… It's not possible! * Higawa thought to himself *It was impossible to anyone know about that even the government didn't know. How a child of that age would learn something like this? It was impos…*

  
“If you could stop with your inner monologue I was going to begin! So shut up! ” The child yell at Ushio just before he could complete his thought.

  
“Wait how did you…”

  
“Anyway let's begin! ” The figure interrupt Ushio once again and picked up another chair and sat in front of him and started talking:

  
“Hope Peak Elementary…” his tone had changed to a more serious voice “It’s one of the divisions of Hope Peak Academy, one of most prestigious School of the country that seeks out talent and develop their user for the advancement of Mankind. The Elementary division try to aprimorate their talent since the First years of School, but It has a very restrict method of admission so it's not necessary study there to go to the Academy"

  
This just let Higawa more confused “Why are you telli…”

  
“Because i know the truth” the kid went back to it's original upbeat voice tone

  
“Uh?!?” *Impossible…! *

  
“I know about your true objective” the bear kid pointed his finger at Ushio.

  
“Are you cr-crazy? I d-don’t know what you’re talki...” He tried to disguise his knowledge but before he could finish the figure stopped him again.

  
“I know about the project Izuru Kamukura. ” The child said this with a satisfied tone.

  
“...” Higawa stayed quiet *It is impossible! How did this kid learn this?!?”

  
“I know that the reserve course students Program was just a way of finding the perfect candidate to become Hope Peak’s true goal…” when he was about to complete it Ushio interrupted.

“...The ultimate Hope…” he had to admit defeat, he already know and if he kept denying it the child could do something.

  
With a red smile glowing on the dark side of the mask it said “Exactly”.

Despite admitting it he wasn't quite done yet “How do you know all of this and why are you telling me about It? ”

  
“...” the figure stayed quiet for a minute and when he started talking again it came back to the serious voice tone “Do you know what i also know? ”

  
Ushio was tired of this games and just wanted to know what was happening “Cut the crap and answ-...”

  
“What would happen If the world had the knowledge of this information? ” He interrupted again with his smile still glowing.

  
“...” Higawa understood what that meant, if the government knew this information besides the school being closed off everyone involved with the project would probably be arrested. *How did he come up with this? *.

  
“Do you understand now? ” The child had a smile on his face has if everything was going according to his plan.

  
“What do you want from me? ” Higawa knew that he would probably be assisting in his plan liking it or not.

  
“Upupupupupu!!” The child let out a big laugh in his upbeat tone “You’re the director of the Elementary division of Hope Peak” with his happy tone he revealed is objective “Sooo i want you to do me a favor.”

  
“*Gulp*” *Damnit! * Ushio knew that someday accepting that offer would backfire, but all he could do as blame himself, he had knowledge of the dangers and secrets he had to confront when he accepted the offer… *it wasn't worth it* “What kind of favor? ”

  
“Nothing difficult” he picked up a file inside the backpack he had and with happiness show it to the director “I want you to transfer these students to the towa city division of the School along with all their recorded documentation to me. Upupupupupu! ”

“Ar-are YOu CRAZY? ” Ushio could not believe in his words, he wanted to send a class with member only 9 years old to a island and without anyone not seem, it was madness even if he could do something like that it would be impossible not to get caught in the act, and besides that it was one big unethical action that he would never forgive “I can’t do this! That would be a mass kidnapping even being a director at Hope Peak I wouldn’t get away with this and besides this is wrong...”

  
“Upupupupupu! ” The child interrupted with a big laugh, has if it wasn't listening “Mister Higawa Ushio” It spoke with a serious tone, like he never had done in the entire night “Do you have any Idea of the situation that you’re in right now? ” The figure picked up another file from inside the backpack with some extra pictures, when Ushio saw then his eyes were filled with rage.

  
“SHINA!!!” It was his daughter file, with pictures of her being restrained unconscious and with a lot of signs of being injured and a text saying *UPUPUPUPU! * “YOU INSANE MANIAC!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!! You SON OF BITCH!!!” He didn't care if it was pawn of a Mastermind, Higawa needed to unleash his rage, because now one mess with his daughter.  
“Hey! Hey! This is not the way to talk with the person that is threatening you holding our daughter as a hostage and pointing a gun at you” he came back to his upbeat tone has nothing ever happened and with a face of confusion he looked at Higawa and said “So maybe you’re the one who is insane! Upupupupupu!!!”

  
“Let her go you bastard!” Ushio anger increased, his daughter was one of the few things that give him strength to keep going, without her he was nothing, he had to know if she was safe.

  
“Don't worry she’s more safe than you would ever imagine, but if you keep talking with that attitude this might change!” the figure seemed a little angry with Ushio rambling and threatened he again.

  
“OKAY! OKAY! I’ll do whatever you want just don’t hurt her!” the director knew when to back off and the last thing he wanted was Shina being more injured, so for now he had to do anything to get her back.

“Now we’re talking. This was more easy than I ever could imagine and here i thought that i would have to torture you. It would be fun, but it would take a lot of time away and I need to finish watching Full House! Upupupupupu!!!” Silence remained on the room for a moment.

  
After a while the director decided to break the silence “So that’s all our demands?”

  
“Ye-a-ah!” It seemed embarrassed to say is tastes “But i would like to propose more conditions” he picked the photos of Shina “First: if you tell anyone about this little deal… Let’s just say that i will have to stop watching Full House and you and your daughter will be my entertainment for the weekend” when it said that it was ripping the photos in half

  
“OKAY! Understood!” Ushio tried to remain calm, because with his daughter life on the edge, he couldn't do anything.

  
The child then continued “And secondly even if new students come to this class I want them to be transfer to Towa City too!”

  
The second condition confused Higawa even more, it was already a mystery if this figure was working alone or if there was a Mastermind behind this, or the motive for this strange plan and this weird demand Higawa needed some answer “Why do you want this class in specific and why involve new students?

  
“Shut up! I have my motives!” The figure denied a answer.

  
“But…” Ushio was going to object, but the child interrupted.

  
“Like i said shut up! Or do you forgot what I just sai...” the figure stopped talking for a moment and then his red smile on his mask began to shine so he looked at Ushio and said “But if you want to know why i want the New students , i just wanted to make sure that them don’t miss the game!”

“Wh-what game? If you're gonna make me do these things at least tell me your motive!” This made even less sense, the director needed to know the truth so he at least had a clue.

  
“...” The figure stayed at silence for a moment and after it spoke with a upbeat tone, but this it seemed that it was hiding something “Sorry, happy face but it appears that our time just ran out i need to go watch some more Full House so gotta go, I'm going to untie you if you try to do anything one of my *friends* going to make our belonging a lot more difficult to look at!” Higawa shaked his head, in the good sign he discovered that he's not alone on this, but on negative he could not punch him to death until he gets a answer, it untie him and turn his back to the door “Bye! Upupupupupu!”

  
Ushio wasn't thought “Wait tell me! What do you want?!?” he wanted answers immediately.

  
“...” the bear figure pondered to himself for a bit looking at outside the window and then he answered the question with a sad tone “They will be the final Battle”

  
“Huh?!” Ushio was surprised, for the first time in that night the child expressed emotions besides happiness and seriousness, but it was still impossible to know his gender, but he was even more confused to think about it “What battle?!?”

“The final Battle of the war between two ideals that will change the world forever!” The bear kid yelled at a profound tone as if it was the most important part of a speech.

  
“Wh-what are you talking about?!? Are you nuts?!” With his Patience in it's limits he yelled at the child and demanded answers, but the only thing he got was one single sentence that the figure said when he was leaving .

  
“ I’m talking about the war between Hope and despair!” has it said that the child left a cellphone on top of the secretary desk.

  
“You have two months! And don't worry about the guards it will be like they never left! Upupupupu!!!” After giving this warning he left, leaving Higawa Ushio crying on the ground thinking about what he could do.

* * *

 

  ******** 7 YEARS LATER ********

 

“Nothing… Still nothing…” Higawa Ushio was talking to himself when he was looking at the cell phone on top of the desk in now a abandoned Hope's Peak elementary. It was the same as the monokuma kid Left 7 years ago.

  
After he made the request for the child, he never heard of it and his daughter again, after some time investigating by himself he decided to talk to the police, he just wanted to find Shina, but at that time it was too late, the Tragedy had already happened and the government was starting to fall so he was alone by this past years trying to find what happened.

It was said that Junko Enoshima was the culprit behind the incident and they announced that she is dead, but Ushio could not believe in that, for him it was impossible that a high school student would do all of this or it was just Higawa despair that it didn't completely vanish.

  
Recently with the supposed end of the last killing game, the new future foundation started helping Ushio in his search, but they know the weight of Higawa crimes and after the investigation he will be arrested, not that it matters anyway because for the way it looks they are just looking for the bodies and confirm their deaths.

  
The ex-director was ordered to go to the elementary to find copies of every student that study there, but Higawa knew that it wasn't going to help because the profiles of the 16 students that were important were gone *The final Battle, huh.*

Suddenly the telephone rang.

  
* Impossible!* It Higawa couldn't believe he didn't received any call in seven years. What would they want now?

  
He immediately picked the phone and answered with anger “ Where is my daughter? Who are you ? I demand answers Now!”

  
“Ushio, Ushio ! Has much has I want to talk to you I can't!” The voice that came out was the same as 7 years prior “Upupupupu! Has you must already noticed this is a pre-recorded message just for you, you should be felling ornored right now!”

*A pre-recorded message? Why now? What is going on here?*

  
“Has much as I want to keep this one sided conversation going I have to get straight to the point” it started to speak in a serious voice.

  
What he said next left Higawa in a surge of panic, knowing the weight of the Monokuma kid speech, he ran out of the room and went where the future foundation personel were, he needed to warn them! They were the last hope, because what was about to happen could change everything that the Foundation worked on.

“It Began!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please try to understand that this is my first work, and any similarities to other fics is completely unintentional.  
> Thanks for the comprehension.


End file.
